Talk:Benzite
Replaced text? Curious, why was :It has been suggested that advances in medical technology may have eliminated the need for Benzite respiratory assistance by 2373. replaced with :This difference was observed between males and females of the race and may be gender specific.? As each are simply someones best guess based on the facts that Hoya was both the last Benzite shown and the only female Benzite shown, so shouldn't we include both or have neither? Tyrant 01:30, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant * It could also be age-specific as the Benzites we have seen with the devices seem to have been young. It may very well be that after a certain age, Benzites no longer need the respiration device. -- ::Mendon would seem to be a counter example to that idea. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:58, 11 September 2006 (UTC) More Unamed Benzite In , I'm 50% sure (Which is why I didn't add it) that In Graifes bar on Farius Prime, there was a Benzite bar tender to. Its during the scene when Krole is shot I think, you can see there's a second bartender, and he seems to have the same makeup. Also, in , there's a scene in Quarks I believe, where in the background there's a person at a table. He looks like a Benzite, and he's get what appears to be the same make up (the best image you get of him is from behind) but you can see his profile at one point. I'm not 100% sure on either of these, but feel they deserve mention or at least investigation. Also, neither had breathing devices. -AJHalliwell 18:27, 22 May 2005 (UTC) Another one folks! I think there might have been one on Rigel X, sitting on the same bench as Trip, and a woman that had something in a box. The camera flies past him on its way to trip and said woman. - AJHalliwell 00:22, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) : OK, Benzites are also seen on the promenade in , and . I'll check , and for appearances right now, but I'm close to 100% sure, that they are not in there. Just give me a few minutes. --Jörg 01:01, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Alright, I examined the three episodes again, but there appear to be no further Benzites in those eps. The alien in you're referring to, is actually a Nasari from , or a re-use of that Delta Quadrant make-up, I should say. He belongs to Raimus bunch, and, for no reason, stands behind the bar during the second meeting with Raimus and his gang. I think I know which alien you're talking about in . That particular alien can be seen sitting at a table at Quark's in the background, while Ezri and Joran are standing on the upper level of the promenade in the foreground. Do you mean that one? This alien can be seen in several DS9 episodes, but it's not a Benzite. Finally, the alien in . Here, parts of the Benzite make-up were re-used to create another alien. This alien has got the complete Benzite head piece with the characterictic ears, but he's got a completely unchanged, Human nose, without the Benzite nostrils. Furthermore his skin is yellow with green and brown dots. Parts of the Benzite headpiece were also re-used for some background aliens in , here, the skin color is screaming pink. Shucks. :-\ oh well, now I know. And I did actually notice those "screaming pink" (great description) Benzites. - AJHalliwell 01:45, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: This sounds like a job for Unknown aliens! Jaf 01:59, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Breathing Device Was it explicitly said in dialogue or the script that Benzites couldn't breath N/O atmospheres and that's why they required the breathing tubes? Given the inconsistencies between seeing them with and without their tubes, I wonder if we might suppose that they need to breath the gases provided only sometimes, almost like a nutritional supplement? Logan 5 19:41, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) What have they done now??? In the article it has Mordock being the first benzite in starfleet acadamy. in ( ) Wesley looks at the benzite and says "Mardock you couldn't have graduated already" and the benzite ensign says "I am not Mordock". Ok, but he has the rank of ENSIGN (and in starfleet uniform, so im guessing that he is a starfleet officer) and yet Mordock who couldnt have graduated yet is the first benzite to go to the........never mind, I can't talk about it, the Temporal Prime Directive lol, i just wonder if ne1 else picked this up?Its Time For The White! 03:50, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :As it says in the Mendon article (the character you are referring to), he was a Benzite officer who, in 2365, participated in an Officer Exchange Program between his government and the Federation, and was granted a rank of ensign. So Mendon never attended Starfleet Academy, and Mordock would seem to stand as the first in the Academy (although I suppose Mendon would be the first Benzite to receive a Starfleet (temporary) commission. - Intricated 05:13, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Keep in mind when DS9 talked about Bajor's eventual admission into the Federation they mentioned the Bajoran militia would be "absorbed" into Starfleet. Therefore, Mordock may have been the first Benzite into Starfleet Academy, but other Benzites in Starfleet may have been "absorbed" from the old Benzite space service when Benzar joined the UFP. Four varieties of the Make-Up As was mentioned before, the Benzite make-up has been re-used and modified several times. *Pink aliens using part of the Make-Up were seen in + . These aliens have regular humans noses, however. *In another species of Benzite-like aliens with regular noses is seen, this time with a mottled green skin coloration. *In the full Benzite make-up with the characteristic flat nose and small fins is seen, the skin pigmentation is off however, mottled green as in "Broken Bow". Furthermore this alien has completely regular flesh-coloured hands... *Finally, another alien with the full make-up is seen in . This member of his species has mottled green skin and the full Benzite nose as well, and his hands are also coloured mottled green. I'll leave pictures of the four appearances here, so people can decide which of them qualify as Benzite appearances or as just another alien-of-the-week. --Jörg 09:36, 13 July 2006 (UTC) File:Alien pink-skinned workers.jpg|Aliens on Quarra File:Benzite on Rigel X.jpg|An alien on Rigel X File:Benzite slave miner.jpg|An alien on a trellium mining planet File:Benzite on Xanthan bazaar.jpg|An alien on the Xanthan homeworld :Well, since Mendon makes it pretty clear that all Benzites look alike, these should probably be on unnamed species then, and the ENT refs removed. (Thanks Jorg!) - AJ Halliwell 23:53, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::The pink ones barely look like Benzites anyways ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 23:56, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::This should be addressed in a background section. Jaf 22:01, 17 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf :According to the call sheets for the alien is a Benzite. I did the appropriate changes. – Tom 17:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know it's old, but Mendon said that all Benzites from the same geostructure look alike. It's entirely possible that each geostructure has different looking Benzites-just all of them look the same. --Golden Monkey 17:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Benzite hands I noticed that there don't appear to be any images posted of the Benzite's unusual finger structure (besides the barely-visible background Benzite). Since non-human hands are actually a bit of a rarity, it would be nice to include such an image. Does anyone have one? Wolff359 04:24, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks, Jörg! Wolff359 00:48, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Federation membership ? Where was it stated that the Benzites had joined the Federation ? Hermiod 15:12, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :I can't remember when, but I seem to remember the Benzites being mentioned in relation to the Dominion war as a strategic location within the Federation, or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:40, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::It was conquered by the Dominion, apparently, but then liberated by the Romulans. I do not recall any line saying it was an actual Federation planet. Plus, why would they have an officer exchange programme with Starfleet if they were Federation members ? Hermiod 15:48, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Geostructures I'm watching "A Matter of Honor" currently, and while reading here I saw this: ::"Benzites are known to develop from a series of large geostructures; those from the same geostructure naturally look identical." The previously mentioned episode was the source for this supposition, and yet the episode says nothing of the sort. The comment was clearly an allegory for a person of one race to view people of other races as indistinguishable. Wesley was inexperienced, and relatively close minded... then he meets someone new, and learns a life lesson. It was not said, nor was it even implied that Benzites "from the same geostructure naturally look identical". It was simply shown that the 15 year old Wesley Crusher was not able to distinguish them. I find this issue worthy of note, because we're ascribing a particular cultural trait to the Benzite race purely from a gross misunderstanding of a single line from Wesley Crusher. If the line were changed to: ::"Benzites are known to develop from a series of large geostructures; those from the same geostructure naturally look similar." Or: ::"Benzites are known to develop from a series of large geostructures; those from the same geostructure naturally look identical to people of a different race." But of course the same actor played both of the first two different Benzite aliens. If thats the rationale we're going with, I'll bow to its logic. Just keep in mind however that Memory Alpha isn't making the assumption that all of Armin Shimmerman, or Max Groedenchiks Ferengi were identical twins. Food for thought regarding a subject I hope no one feels terribly passionate about. :) Hossrex 11:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Removed * Benzites could be a related species to the Benzenites due to the similar naming and the common use of a breathing apparatus. ( ) This is all speculation.– Cleanse 22:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Pink Benzites The pink ones are from the Delta Quadrant and are unlikely to actually be Benzites, just a reuse of slightly modified make-up. If anything, they're probably Imhotep. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 11:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :The greenish variant from Enterprise, on the other hand, is identified as Benzite in the scripts, so I'd say they should be always identified as such here, even if not stated to be Benzites outright in a given script. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 11:50, September 21, 2016 (UTC)